A Phantom Baby
by Lenneh
Summary: Todos saben cuantas penurias y desastres puede causar el embarazo en el cuerpo humano, imaginen que es lo que pasa cuando la esposa del héroe de Amity Park es la que lo padece. Cuando estas casada con Danny Fenton, NADA vuelve a ser normal.
1. Meat Deal

**Okay, este es un drabble de lo que Sam pasa cuando esta embarazada. Si quieren fanart de esto, busquenme en deviantART como Leneeh. En esta ocasión es la carne. **

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la primera vez que había comido carne después de 17 años. Y aunque podía haber seguido resistiéndose, la verdad era que no quería, su cuerpo la necesitaba, <em>ella <em>la necesitaba. Nadie se lo había podido confirmar, ni los carísimos y discretísimos doctores que sus padres pagaban, ni los Fenton con todos sus aparatos raros, pero ella sabía (y realmente así lo deseaba), que se trataba de una niña. Aunque para ser sincera, fuese lo que fuese, ella solo quería que saliera de ella sana y salva, sin complicaciones ni cosas raras. Pero obviamente, en la vida de Samantha Manson, ahora señora de Fenton, pero nadie había podido convencerla de cambiarse el apellido, _nada_ era normal.

Despertó de una de sus siestas para recuperar la sensibilidad en los pies, hinchados de una forma que no podía ser posible y bajo lenta y pesadamente las escaleras de una por una. Tenía hambre y algo olía delicioso en la cocina. Así que intento darse prisa, y mientras más se acercaba al pie de la escalera más cerca estaba el delicioso aroma de lo que reconoció como bistec de res, pero entre más olía, más se escuchaba un murmullo de voces que bien conocía. Frunció el ceño. Apostaba su salario entero, que debido al "donativo desinteresado" que sus padres habían realizado a la empresa para la que trabajaba, con la secreta condición de adelantar su incapacidad por maternidad, había aumentado también; a que su esposo se había dejado convencer por su mejor amigo para romper "momentáneamente" el trato que tenían con ella para balancear el nivel de animales muertos si ella empezaba a comer carne, para hacerse unos sándwiches del delicioso bistec, cuyo olor ahora inundaba sus fosas nasales.

Estaba ya casi llegando a la cocina, cuando el teléfono del pasillo comenzó a sonar y aunque de mala gana, avanzó los dos pasos que le faltaban para descolgarlo, pero cuando lo hizo ya había alguien en la otra línea.

"¿Si?"

"Hola, Danny. ¿Está Sam?" Ella reconoció la voz de su madre.

"Ah, hola señora Manson. Sí, pero está dormida, si quiere-"

"Espera Danny, estoy en la línea, bajé por un bocadillo."

"¡Oh!, está bien. Las dejo entonces. Hasta luego señora Manson."

"Adiós Danny." Se escuchó el ruido de la bocina contra el interruptor de colgado y en seguida susurros y mucho movimiento al otro lado de la habitación.

"Hola mamá." Dijo ella girando los ojos, casi podía ver a sus dos mejores amigos buscando donde esconder los ingredientes de su sucio secretito. "¿Son ya las tres de la tarde?"

"Si, cielo. Hoy dormiste más que ayer, ¿estás bien? Porque puedo ir en este momento y acompañarte a ver a la doctora Haskell. Podemos-"

"Tranquila mamá, estoy bien. Estaba cansada, es todo. Danny me tiene MUY bien cuidada." Pronunció la palabra "MUY" en tono más alto y direccionada hacia la cocina, donde aún se escuchaba estrepito y susurros.

"Bueno, de todas formas iré, porque en tu condición cualquier cambio es merecedor de una revisión rápida, incluso si crees que no se trata de nada."

Sam suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Su madre llamaba todos los días sin excepción a las tres en punto para saber cómo se encontraba y aunque al principio parecía tolerable, su madre se exaltaba por cualquier cosa, desde un simple estornudo hasta un pequeño ataque de hipo. Creía que el hecho de que nadie lograra ver al bebé como si no estuviera ahí hacía que el embarazo de su hija fuera 50 veces más riesgoso que uno normal. Así que no paraba de hacer preguntas y de sugerir cosas. Lo veía muy lógico, ya que ella suponía que una madre debía de preocuparse por el bien de su hija, pero la persistencia de Pamela después de enterarse de quién era en realidad el esposo de su hija la hacía preguntarse si ella algún día se convertiría en una madre así. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos y prestó atención a lo que su madre decía.

"-embarazada de ti, tenía sólo 2 años más que tú y tu abuela tuvo que mudarse conmigo, y sabes que desde ese día vive con nosotros y-"

"¡Oh, por dios, mamá! Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo estaba cansada. No necesitas venir, y mucho MENOS vivir aquí. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero Danny me está cuidando, y si hubiera algún problema me llevaría en seguida a casa de sus padres, que serían más capaces de ayudarme en el momento que la buena doctora Haskell."

"Bueno. Está bien, pero de todas formas iré, sólo para estar segura, nena."

"¡Esta bien!" se rindió, era mejor así. Antes de que se le ocurriera llegar con una ambulancia. "Prepararemos la cena y puedes traer a papá si quieres."

"Tu padre está jugando golf con los idiotas del banco, y después irá a cenar con ellos. Y tu abuela encontró la forma de conducir una moto sin usar las piernas, así que iré yo sola."

"Si querías venir a cenar porque estabas sola, sólo tenías que decirme."

"Como sea, te veo a la hora de la cena, cariño."

"Está bien, mamá. Pero recuerda que el vino del 72 y Danny no se llevan. Ah, y TUCKER ESTA AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE TE AGRADECERÍA SI PASARAS A COMPRARLE UNA BUENA ENSALADA PARA QUE EL CENE." Dijo de nuevo gritando hacia la cocina.

"Volvieron a comer carne, ¿verdad?"

"Ya los conoces." Su madre se rió al otro lado.

"Te quiero. Adiós."

"Yo también. Adiós." Colgó. A decir verdad ahora se llevaba mucho mejor con su madre que cuando era adolescente, pero era de entenderse, debió haber sido una pesadilla para sus padres encontrarse con una terca adolescente gótica que creía que vivían para hacer de su vida un colorido y superficial infierno. Ahora ella se rió, pero en el momento recordó a que había bajado en primer lugar y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, pero no llegó, ya que su esposo salió rápidamente y le impidió el paso.

"¡Sam! Estas despierta." Y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Qué quería tu madre?" Ella volvió a suspirar.

"Venir a cenar." Le contestó y Tucker salió de la cocina.

"Hola Sam. ¡Wow! Debiste aumentar unos dos kilos desde la última vez que te vi."

"Estuviste aquí hace tres días."

"Escuché que tu madre viene a cenar."

"Si, así que es mejor que vaya y me ponga la ropa de embarazo que me regaló. Si me ve vestida así no podré evitar que se mude aquí." Se dio la vuelta, dejando que creyeran tener la victoria al menos por una vez. De verdad debía cambiarse y su madre no tardaría ni 1 hora en llegar.

"¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que cocinar?" le preguntó Danny viendo cómo se alejaba.

"Carne para DOS, nada más. Mamá traerá ensalada para ustedes." Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y dobló la esquina que la dirigía a la escalera.

"¿Crees que sabe que comíamos carne?" susurró Danny.

"El embarazo la debe tener muy fuera de frecuencia." Le contestó el moreno. Y en ese segundo uno de esos malditos cambios de humor la invadió y gritó a todo pulmón desde media escalera.

"¡FENTON!, ¡FOLEY! ¡¿Creen que soy estúpida?! ¡Puedo oler el bistec desde aquí! Así que si quieren vivir para volver a probarlo, ¡ALEJENSE DE MI CARNE!" Y escuchó como ambos salían corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.


	2. The Floating Mother

"Tengo hambre" Le dijo después de frotarse el ojo con la mano, acababa de despertar de una de sus "siestas de embarazo" y siempre que despertaba, _ella _exigía comida.

"Aún queda estofado de ayer, tu mamá pasó más tiempo haciendo preguntas que comiendo." Se rio. "Puedo calentarte un poco, si quieres."

"Pero si le das un sólo bocado, lo sabré." Le dijo y el ojiazul se levantó con dirección a la cocina.

Volvió a recostarse, miro su gran vientre y suspiró. Hasta el momento lo más raro de la situación era que cada que le realizaban un ultrasonido, el bebé decidía demostrar que era hijo de Danny Phantom y literalmente, se volvía invisible. La primera vez a Sam casi le da un infarto. De no haber sido por su esposo, hubiera sido necesario sacarla de ahí en camilla. Pero él llevaba años pensando en cosas así, como en la cantidad de ADN que sus hijos heredarían, claro, en caso de que llegara a pasar. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero hubiera ayudado mucho si lo hubiera hecho antes de comprobar su teoría.

Y ni siquiera sabían hasta qué punto Junior se parecía a su padre. Todo lo que sabían era que podía hacerse tanto invisible como intangible, ya que cada que intentaban obtener algún tipo de muestra de placenta o líquido amniótico, no sólo era lo más doloroso e incómodo para Sam, sino que la jeringa volvía vacía y sin prueba alguna de la existencia del bebé.

Pero ella _sabía_ que estaba ahí, lo sentía moverse todos los días, patear, e incluso las cosquillas que se sentían en el estómago cuando te volvías invisible o intangible. No dudaba de la existencia de su bebé y aunque no le asustaba demasiado, la tenía un poco inquieta el bienestar de su pequeña criatura.

Intentó dejar de pensar en eso y comenzó a acariciar con ternura su vientre, la ansiedad le llegaba también al bebé y comenzaba a revolverse, causándole fatiga, ya que de vez en cuando le pateaba las costillas y otros órganos que sus pequeños miembros alcanzaban ahí dentro. Pero fue tarde.

Cerró los ojos y se tarareó cualquier melodía que le llego a la mente para tranquilizarse, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, el techo estaba a cinco centímetros de su cara.

Su instinto fue proteger la vida que crecía dentro de ella, pero dicha "vida" no necesitaba ser protegida en ese momento, así que envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su hinchado vientre y gritó:

"¡DANNY!" Algo se estrelló contra el piso de la cocina. Miró hacía todos lados, pero lo que la había levantado de la comodidad del sillón no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

"¿¡SAM!?" Danny, completamente transformado, atravesó la puerta de la cocina y entró corriendo listo para cargar contra lo que fuera que había hecho que Sam gritara de esa forma, pero no la vio en ninguna parte. "¿Sam, donde estás?" gritó mirando hacia todas partes. La localizó.

"Danny, yo-. No- no sé qué pasa…" dijo cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Flotaba a tres metros del suelo y la envolvía un halo de luz verde. El voló hasta donde estaba y le sujeto las manos.

"¿Estas herida?" Fue lo primero que le preguntó y comenzó a revisarla para confirmar que se encontrara bien.

"No sé, cerré los ojos un segundo, y cuando los abrí, ya estaba aquí." Sus ojos reflejaban terror puro, hasta que después de dos segundos su miedo fue reemplazado por un gesto de fastidio. "El bebé lo está haciendo, ¿verdad?" Una sonrisa reemplazó el gesto de él. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan raro?" dijo en un gruñido, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Su cabeza chocó contra el techo.

"Lo dice la que cada que obtiene poderes de fantasma indeseados flota por ahí sin control…" contestó él y no pudo contener la carcajada que salió de su boca. "¡Ahí!, ¡Así! ¡JAJAJA! Catorce años después, ¡la misma expresión!" Y sus carcajadas aumentaron.

"Muy gracioso, ojala estuviera usando mis botas, así te podría lanzar una a la cabeza de nuevo." Le dijo con los dientes apretados. Pero esto sólo hizo que él hombre fantasma se partiera de risa. En un momento perdió la transformación y cayó justo en el sillón, pero ni así dejó de reírse. A Sam le causó un poco de risa, pero después de un rato empezó a marearse, la altura y su raro embarazo no se mezclaban bien. "Esta, bien, bájame ya."

"¿Cómo?" le pregunto entre risas.

"No sé… amárrame a algo, eso hicieron tú y Tucker la última vez." El soltó otra carcajada. Ella empezó a molestarse y eso sólo causó que flotara con más intensidad, si es que eso era posible.

"Vas a necesitar un par de ladrillos…" Y los ojos casi se le salieron, riéndose de su propio chiste.

"¡Deja de reírte!" Risas. "Todo esto es tu culpa." Más risas. "¡Bájame de aquí!" Tos provocada por la risa y luego más risas. "¡Daniel!" Y comenzó la lluvia de malas palabras.


	3. Ectoplasm

Se suponía que los ascos matutinos atacaban en las primeras semanas y meses de embarazo, pero Sam había aprendido hacía años que cuando tu vida tenía relación con la de Danny Fenton NADA volvía a ser normal. Eran las 4:47 a.m. cuando al girar para intentar encontrar una posición un poco más cómoda, algo que le iba a ser casi imposible con 7 meses y medio de gestación, cuando de la nada la sensación más profunda y arrolladora de asco se apoderó de ella.

Se levantó tan rápido que se causó un mareo que sólo empeoró las cosas y llegó justo a tiempo al baño sólo porque su voluntad pudo más que su condición. Y en cuanto llegó, descargó todo lo que contenía su estómago. Pero algo no estaba bien, era cierto que después de 17 años y aun estando embarazada, su cuerpo no había aceptado la carne de muy buena manera, pero esto era diferente a vomitar los trozos del delicioso estofado de cerdo que su esposo preparaba. La sustancia que salía de sus labios en ese momento era de color verde limón. Y ella sólo logró pensar en aquella vez hacía ya tantísimos años cuando siendo una niña había ordenado clandestinamente con la tarjeta de sus padres 20 kilogramos de ositos de goma color verde. Había comido tantos, que cuando su cuerpo ya no los soportó comenzó a vomitar una sustancia parecida a la que estaba desechando en ese momento antes de desmayarse. Pero esto era diferente de muchas maneras que por el momento no comprendió.

"Sam, ¿estás bien?" Danny entró corriendo tras ella después de un momento. Ella tuvo oportunidad de mirarlo antes de que otra arqueada de asco se apoderara de ella, sólo para dedicarle una mirada exasperada. "Lo siento, pregunta estándar. Fue el filete de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"No. Esta cosa es verde." Le dijo gimiendo de asco. Volvió a regurgitar. "¿Cuánto de esto tengo dentro de mí?" Dijo entrando un poco en pánico.

"Tranquila…" Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella. Su cuerpo irradiaba una tenue luz verde. "Parece ectoplasma."

"¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba." Dijo recobrando poco a poco la calma, reemplazándola con fastidio. Nunca antes había probado el ectoplasma, pero dudaba que supiera mejor cuando entraba que cuando salía. Vomitó otra carga. El acarició tiernamente su espalda mientras la sujetaba por el brazo.

"En todo caso, creo que es mejor que salga. Vamos a necesitar otro escaneo." Dijo entre dientes, sabiendo que sería inútil, pues el bebé no se dejaría ver. Ella vomitó una vez más.

"Tenían que ser poderes de fantasma." Dijo recobrando la respiración. "¿Alguna vez has probado el ectoplasma?" Él no contestó. Siguió acariciando su espalda. "Sabe a galletas viejas con pasto. Ahora entiendo porque es verde." Volvió a vomitar. "Tendremos este y ya. Se acabó la fábrica de bebés. Nuestras madres van a odiarnos, pero no volveré a pasar por esto…"

"Lo siento, Sam." Le susurró. "Lo bueno, es que faltan menos de dos meses. Mes y medio y se acabó. Un bebé Fenton nuevecito." Intentó darle ánimo. Sabía que la idea de tener un bebé entre sus brazos la había emocionado por años.

"Lo sé." Dijo ella y por fin logró dejar de vomitar y sentarse frente al excusado. "Pero, ¿y si cuando nazca es peor?" Una aflicción intensa la embargó y aunque sabía que todo se debía al embarazo no consiguió dejar de hablar. "Y tiene que pasar por todo esto. Será solo un bebé indefenso. ¿Y si no podemos protegerlo? ¡¿Qué va a pasar cuando tengamos que cuidar a un bebé invisible?!" No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó, sólo sintió las tibias lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Se cubrió la cara.

"Sam. Sam, tranquila." Estiró los brazos y la rodeó con ellos porque no supo que más hacer. JAMÁS en los 23 años que llevaba de conocerla, la había visto demostrar tanta debilidad. Sam era una mujer fuerte y temeraria. Y ahora se encontraba sollozando contra su pecho y él no tenía idea de que hacer. Tenía miedo. Él también lo tenía, todos los que sabían lo que pasaba temían por la criatura que Sam llevaba dentro de ella. Pero Danny sabía que nadie tenía más miedo por el porvenir de su hijo que ella. La apretó más contra él. "Escúchame bien, Sam: No va a existir nada ni nadie en este mundo que llegue a ser capaz de lastimar a nuestro bebé. Yo no voy a permitirlo. Ese bebé va a estar bien. Nacerá en mes y medio, y cuando llegue a esta casa va a ser el bebé mejor protegido del mundo. No te lo había dicho, pero he estado ayudando a mi madre a perfeccionar un tipo de tecnología que le impide el uso de sus habilidades a seres constituidos de ectoplasma. El bebé va a estar bien, no tienes de que preocuparte." Acarició su cabello y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares y besó su frente. "Tú y yo sabemos que todo este miedo irracional es a causa de tu estado. Sólo debes tranquilizarte." Le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Eres bueno." Le dijo dejando que una pequeñísima sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios.

"Lo sé. Soy el mejor." Le dijo abrazándola. "Vamos a salir bien de esto, Sam. Lo sé. Podemos hacerlo, hemos salido de peores."

"Lo sé…" Le contestó. "Sólo espero que no herede tu desesperante encanto o no voy a poder con ambos."

Él se carcajeo y sus risas la contagiaron. Después de un momento se tranquilizaron y el estiró la mano para jalar de la palanca. Se levantó y le sirvió un vaso con agua.

"Ahora vayámonos a dormir, te traeré una cubeta por si vuelves a necesitar expulsar más ectoplasma, así no tendrás que levantarte." La ayudó a ponerse en pie y la condujo de nuevo hasta la cama. La ayudó a recostarse y la cubrió con el edredón. Después y sin molestarse se volvió intangible, salió de la habitación por unos momentos y volvió con un balde que colocó en la mesa de noche del lado de Sam, luego se recostó junto a ella.

"Presumido." Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y él se rio. Ella giro hacia él y lo abrazó bajo las mantas. "Pero así te amo, tonto."

"Deberías odiarme, con todos los problemas que te he traído desde que nos conocimos." Él también la abrazó.

"¿Y quién dice que no te odio?" le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. "Hay suficiente espacio en mi para ambos sentimientos."

"Esta es la Sam que yo conozco." Le dijo y volvió a besarle la frente.

"Cállate, déjame dormir..." Fue lo último que le dijo antes de comenzar a deslizarse hacia el sueño.

"Yo también te amo…" le susurró. Y suspiró. Encontraría la forma de cuidar de su nueva familia. Lo haría aunque le costara la vida.


	4. Invisible

Perdón, la verdad es que me había olvidado de esta historia. Tengo unos capitulillos avanzados, pero me había olvidado subirlos, este es chiquito, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y ella se moría de hambre, recordó que aún había quedaba algo de pizza así que entró y fue directo hasta el refrigerador, pero no llegó, ya que su objetivo se encontraba sobre la barra, con la caja abierta y sólo quedaba una rebanada.<p>

"Pero, ¿¡QUE!?"

"¡AHHHHHHH!" gritó él.

"¡AHHHHH!" gritó ella en seguida. Y la rebanada de pizza en las manos de él cayó al suelo produciendo un blasfemo sonido.

"¡SAM!"

"¡DANNY!"

"¡ERES INVISIBLE DE NUEVO/ ESTAS COMIENDOTE MI PIZZA!" dijeron respectivamente al mismo tiempo.

"Corrección: estaba comiéndome tu pizza." Le dijo intentando tranquilizar los desbocados latidos de su corazón y apaciguar la adrenalina que corría por sus venas debido al susto. Señaló la rebanada de pizza mordisqueada del suelo. "Y creí que estabas en el baño." Se agachó a levantar los restos de su pizza.

"Estaba en el baño." Le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero el no pudo verla. De todas formas estaba muy ocupado sacudiendo su pizza.

"Y, ¿te viste en el espejo?" le dijo reprimiendo una carcajada, acercándose la pizza levantada del suelo para darle otro mordisco. Pero la pizza no llego a su boca porque una mano invisible le dio un manotazo lanzo de nuevo al piso. "¡SAM! Vamos, es pizza del suelo."

"Pizza con carne del suelo." Se cruzó de brazos. "Y sabes bien que NO puedes comer carne. Y menos MI pizza."

"Saaaaaam…" lloriqueó el e intentó levantar de nuevo la pizza, pero su cabeza chocó contra las piernas de ella y calló al suelo. Nunca entendería que cosa le daba tanta fuerza a esa mujer.

"No. Es mía." Dijo y Danny vio con tristeza como lo que quedaba de su pizza flotaba en el aire y desaparecía a la altura de la boca de Sam.

"Eres mala, Sam. ¿Lo sabes?"

"Y aun así te casaste conmigo." Le contestó buscando su mano, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. "Anda, háblale. Tranquilízalo y dile que me vuelva visible de nuevo." El la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Debería dejarte invisible por un rato. Vengar mi rebanada de pizza."

"¿Estás seguro?" le dijo en un tono travieso y tres segundos después, sintió que alguien le subía los pantalones por la parte de atrás. Pegó un brinco y se liberó de su agarre. Ella se rió mucho.

"Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas. Visible." Le dijo y extendió los brazos buscándola a tientas en el aire. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Oh, sigue el sonido de mi voz, baby." Le dijo entre risas dando un paso hacia atrás mientras el daba uno hacia adelante.

"Sam, espera. ¿Qué tienes, 12 años?" le dijo lanzando ambos brazos hacia enfrente, agarrando nada más que el aire a cada zarpazo.

"Y Fenton lanza el primer golpe." Y siguió riéndose. Estar embarazada podía hacerla querer cantar de alegría, reírse hasta orinarse o querer desgárrale el cuello a alguien del coraje, sin que ella pudiera controlarlo. Pero debía admitir que en ese momento se la estaba pasando genial. Eso hasta que Danny gruñó por lo bajo, pero no fue uno de sus usuales gruñidos de enfado, sino uno diferente, uno que se escuchó como si su voz se hubiera roto en dos pedazos y cada pedazo hubiese tomado un tono diferente. Y lo que fue más extraño fue que cuando el sonido llegó a sus oídos, pudo sentir las vibraciones de su gruñido, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, lo escuchó decir un victorioso "¡Te tengo!" y un segundo después los brazos de Danny estaban alrededor de los suyos. Apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Con los ojos como platos levanto la vista y vio como los ojos de su esposo pasaban del verde limón al gentil azul que los caracterizaba.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" le dijo en un susurro un poquito asustada.

"No creas que eres la única que ha aprendido nuevos trucos, cariño." Le dijo y situó ambas manos sobre el lugar donde el hinchado vientre de Sam existía.

"Pero, ¿Qué fue, como lo hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste?" No sabía cuál era la pregunta más apropiada para esa situación. Pocas veces en su vida, Samantha Manson se había quedado sin palabras.

"Shhh, estoy hablando con el bebé." Le dijo y pegó más sus manos al vientre de Sam junto con su oreja. Ella guardó silencio.

"Bebé…" comenzó y Sam sintió como se movía dentro de ella. "Aunque es divertido y nos la estemos pasando en grande, a tu madre no le agrada del todo ser invisible y mi seguridad corre peligro si no puedo ver los problemas que causa. ¿Te importaría ser visible de nuevo, cariño? ¿Serías visible de nuevo para papá?" Cuando el bebé se movió un poco más, Danny dejó de tocarla y ella dejó de sentir el cosquilleo bajo su nuca. Se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas en sus ojos, que ahora eran visibles.

"Aww, Sam, ¿estas llorando?" le preguntó inclinando la cabeza, fijando su vista en ella.

"Cállate, no sé porque dejo que le hables así." Le dijo dándose la vuelta para secarse las lágrimas. Pero él se acercó y la tomo por ambas manos, situándolas sobre su vientre y reposando su barbilla sobre la coronilla de ella.

"Si, también te quiero." Y ella sitió como si sus huesos se derritieran, y quiso darse la vuelta y besarle la boca en ese momento, hasta que su estómago le recordó que estaba haciendo ahí. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y Danny la soltó de puro instinto.

"Ahora, acerca de mi pizza…"

"No, Sam. Comprende que soy sólo un hombre." Le dijo dando unos cuantos pasos lentos hacia atrás.

"Eso no es una excusa." Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos. "Corre." Y eso fue lo que Danny hizo.

"¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que no puedes seguirme, pero es muy tarde!" escuchó su grito alejarse de ella por la sala. "Y por cierto, fue eco-locación" le dijo asomando solo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Ella le siseó y el volvió a salir corriendo. Eco-locación. Wow. Eso sí era algo nuevo, pero decidió dejarlo para luego porque su estómago volvió a rugir. Así que se dio la vuelta y sacó la última rebanada de pizza "Carnívora" de la caja.


	5. Belly

Perdón por no ser constante, tratare de serlo. Y muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews.

* * *

><p>¡Estaba gorda!<p>

Nunca pensó que llegaría a molestarle como lo hacía en ese momento, y si lo miraba con otra perspectiva, ni siquiera se veía tan gorda. Pero dicha perspectiva no estaba de su lado en ese momento. Ni su ropa, ni la de su esposo, ni nada.

Llevaba media hora mirándose en el espejo, usando nada más que su ropa interior. Intentaba encontrar algo que la hiciera sentir cómoda sin tener que lucir como un vagabundo. La última vez que uno de sus pantalones negros ajustados le había amoldado perfectamente en el cuerpo hacía ya más de 7 meses. Siempre había sido delgada, procuraba siempre ser delgada. Bueno, no ser delgada en específico, sino estar en forma, comer saludable. No había dejado de comer saludable, pero había hecho algo que jamás creyó llegar a hacer: Comer carne. Y no lo había hecho de buena manera, pero cada que la olía, el bebé se ponía a patalear hasta que se la comía.

Y aunque tenía MUY presente que nada de eso era la causa de su aumento de peso, o de lo hinchados que tenía los pies y la cara, no podía dejar de mirar lo grande que se veía su reflejo en el espejo. De vez en cuando se probaba otra playera u otro par de pantalones, pero todo la hacía sentir apretada y gorda, y la ropa de maternidad que le había regalado su madre, era cómoda, sí, pero prefería usar a diario su camisa extra grande desgastada y sus leggings negros antes que las coloridas y ridículas blusas con listones y los pantalones que parecían más de payaso que de persona. Así era y nunca cambiaría. Siempre hacía las cosas a SU manera.

Daría lo que fuera por poder ponerse solo una vez los pantalones negros ajustados con correa que tanto le gustaban. Pero sabía que no era cierto. No daría NADA por usarlos, y tampoco iba a poder hacerlo ni hoy, ni dentro de los próximos cuatro meses y lo sabía. Ni tank tops, ni botas de plataforma, ni siquiera podía usar la ropa interior que le gustaba. Porque se había vuelto lo más incómodo del mundo para recostarse o ir al baño, así que estaba amarrada al horrendo sujetador extra grande sin copas que le impedía que sus ya de por si hinchados senos se le aplastaran contra el hinchadísimo vientre, y a las aun mas fastidiosas pantaletas de embarazo, que no siempre usaba, pero que _sabía _que debía usar. Era una pesadilla.

Lo único bueno de todo era que, bueno, en realidad eran varias cosas. Como que podría usar ropa más normal en menos de 2 meses, no su ropa habitual, pero algo era algo. Que la pesadez y el cansancio por fin desaparecerían de su espalda y sus pobres pies, que por fin podría dormir cómoda en las noches, aunque no fuera mucho, que no tendría que ir al baño cada media hora y lo mejor de todo, que el finalizar ese tiempo, conocería a esa personita extraña que vivía dentro de ella desde hacía unos meses. Eso era lo mejor de todo. Podía soportar todo sólo con la idea de ese pequeño ser humano entre sus brazos. Se sintió ridícula.

Se sintió muy ridícula por estar preocupándose por su apariencia física más que en que pasaría el día que conociera a su bebé y no supiera como cuidarlo de sí mismo. Pero decidió que no pensaría más en eso ya que cualquiera de las cosas raras que le estaban pasando podría aparecer. O desparecer, en cualquiera de los casos. Gruñó audiblemente y se dispuso a volver a ponerse su habitual atuendo, cuando lo vio.

Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta y parecía estar mirando lo más interesante del mundo. Ella se sonrojó, después de todo, estaba usando esa ridícula ropa interior y su cuerpo no era el mismo. Se pateó mentalmente por pensar así y se apresuró a ponerse la ropa, pero no lo consiguió.

"Espera… no." Le dijo él saliendo de su ensoñación, caminando hasta ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" Le dijo alcanzando la estúpida bata de puntos rosas que él le había regalado.

"Sólo un rato." Dijo como si nada, frotándose el cuello con la mano. "Pero, espera. Hacía mucho que no te veía sin ropa." Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo intenso, justo cómo las de ella. Tenía razón. "M-me refiero, a-a que no me había percatadodelograndequeyaestas." Dijo atropellando sus propias palabras. Pero Sam le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

"Idiota, si estoy así de gorda es por tu culpa." Se cerró la bata y se dio la vuelta.

"No…" Dijo tosiendo, intentando recuperar la respiración. "No me refería a eso." Tos, "al menos no en ese sentido." Tos. "Creo, creo que es fascinante…"

"¿Qué es lo que crees que es fascinante?" le preguntó sentándose en la cama. "¿Qué tu si puedes usar TODA tu ropa? ¿O que vomito ectoplasma todos los días?" Cada pregunta se cargaba más y más de puro sarcasmo marca Manson, así que en su fastidio, ni siquiera notó el sutil cambio en la expresión de su esposo. "¿O verme desaparecer a diario, flotar y querer comer carne TODO el tiempo? Dime cual, porque ciertamente-" Sintió las manos que acunaron sus mejillas, pero los labios que tocaron ligeramente los suyos, la sorprendieron en verdad. Sí, Danny la besaba todo el tiempo, pero esto era diferente. Había en su ligero roce cierto tono de respeto, ¿adoración? Tal vez. No le importó. Respondió su beso.

"Lo que encuentro fascinante, loca testaruda…" le dijo después de soltarle los labios, con las manos aun acunando su rostro. "Es el hecho de que TU sí puedes crear a otro ser humano, y YO NO." Le dijo suavemente recargando su frente en la de ella. Ella se rió.

"Leíste eso en Facebook, ¿verdad?"

"Ese no es el punto." Le dijo riéndose un poco. "Esto es en serio, Sam. Gracias."

"¿De qué?"

"Vas a darme un hijo… Voy a ser papá…" dijo y su mente se alejó de ahí. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "¡VAMOS A SER PAPÁS!" le gritó en la cara. Y un segundo después la abrazó tan fuerte que la recostó sobre la cama, sin oprimirle el vientre, claro está. Y se carcajeó como un loco.

"Si no fueras tan guapo, Danny, probablemente te dejaría un ojo morado cada semana. ¡Quítate de encima!"

"No, hasta que me dejes ver tu pancita." Le dijo apretándole un poco más el cuello con su abrazo.

"Sobre mi cadáver."

"Sam." La soltó y la miró con recelo, apoyándose con los codos, a cada lado de ella. "Quiero decirle hola."

"Hazlo sobre la bata."

"No va a escucharme." Frunció el ceño y saco el labio inferior. La única debilidad de Sam Manson.

"¡Esta bien!" Le dijo haciendo una mueca, abriéndose la bata. "Pero mírame los pechos y te mueres."

"Oye, entonces ¿Qué beneficios trae el matrimonio si no puedo verte sin ropa cada que quiera?" Posó sus manos sobre su abultada piel.

"Los mismos que vas a escuchar, pero con una contusión en la cabeza." Le sujeto la cabeza y lo hizo mirar en dirección a donde el bebé se encontraba protegido por piel y otras cosas.

"Bien, bien. Pero antes no te molestaba."

"Danny, carajo."

"Shhh, Sam, ese no es lenguaje para hablar frente al bebé." Le dijo fingiendo su voz de adulto responsable. Y ella se carcajeó. Ya no se sentía gorda. Para nada.


	6. Name Him Tucker

"El rojo es un color neutral, Sam."

"Claro, si quieres dejar ciego al bebé en sus primeros meses, y que después deba usar lentes de por vida como tú." Le quitó el mameluco rojo de las manos y lo devolvió al aparador de donde el moreno lo había tomado.

"Chicos, se supone que esto debí a ser divertido. Y si Tuck quiere un mameluco rojo para el bebé, entonces compramos el mameluco rojo. Es un trato, ¿recuerdan?" Interrumpió su esposo tomando de nuevo el mameluco rojo, poniéndolo en el carrito junto con todo el montón de ropa y juguetes que habían elegido entre los tres.

"De todas formas creo que ya tenemos demasiado. Está bien, cegaremos al bebé." Se rindió porque sabía que aunque podía con ambos y salir victoriosa, los pies la estaban matando y sólo quería volver a casa de una buena vez.

Después de pagar y arreglar las formas del envío de las compras para el bebé, Sam decidió que debido al cambio de su dieta en los últimos meses y que en McDonalds también vendían ensaladas, podrían hacer una rápida parada para comer algo antes de volver a su casa y el alcalde a sus deberes.

"¿Han pensado en el nombre?" Ambos padres levantaron la mirada de sus respectivos alimentos. Danny bajó el tenedor y Sam su hamburguesa. Se miraron. "Porque hay muy pocos Tuckers en el mundo."

"No hemos hablado mucho sobre el tema, porque no estamos seguros de sí será niño o niña. Y a diferencia de tus padres, nosotros si queremos a nuestro bebé, y no lo llamaríamos Tucker." Danny se rió por lo bajo.

"Samantha Manson, no tienes el menor respeto por tu alcalde, deberías avergonzarte."

"¿Esta rica su ensalada, señor alcalde?" Danny no logró contener la risa. Y la sonrisa de suficiencia de Sam se intensificó justo antes de volver a morder su hamburguesa.

"De hecho, yo si he pensado en nombres, Sam." Comentó Danny cuando dejó de reírse y los otros dos enmudecieron.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Sam después de un momento, limpiándose el kétchup de la boca con una servilleta.

"Bueno, algo me dice que será niña, así que he pensado que Amy sería un nombre lindo."

"¿Amy?" preguntó Tucker "¿Diminutivo de qué?"

"Amelia."

"¿Amelia?" Preguntaron a la vez, él en tono burlón, ella con asombro. Danny se sonrojó.

"Bueno, creí que a Sam le gustaría, es corto, es mágico y combina con Fenton" explicó el ojiazul mientras hurgaba con el tenedor en su ensalada. "¿Te- te gusta?"

"Me gusta." Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

"Antes de que se besen, ¿podrían decirme que al menos pensarán en la idea de llamarlo Tucker si es niño?"

"No." Contestaron mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, vamos chicos. Nombrare una calle Sam Manson si lo hacen. Porfa-"

"No podemos llamarlo Tucker, porque lo llamaremos Jack." Interrumpió Sam con la boca llena del último bocado de su hamburguesa.

"¡¿Jack?!" Los ojos de Danny se iluminaron con emoción al pronunciar las palabras al mismo tiempo que su amigo. Y ambos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No creían que le llamaría Drácula, Charlie, o Danny Junior ¿o sí?" les contestó ella entornando los ojos, con el ceño fruncido. "No estamos más en octavo grado." Dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

"Charlie Manson." Se burló el moreno y ambos le dedicaron una mirada enfadada.

"Tienes bien claro lo feliz que mi padre va a ser cuando le digamos que es probable que nuestro hijo lleve su nombre, ¿verdad?" Dijo Danny con un tono alegre, pero con un toque de negación en la voz.

"Sé que nunca escucharemos el fin de eso, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar." Sam se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba su _Sundae_ con una mano y su cesta de patatas a la francesa con la otra. "Me gusta cómo suena Jack Fenton," dijo sumergiendo una patata en el chocolate del helado y llevándoselo a la boca.

"Eww, Sam. No hagas eso." Se quejó el moreno.

"Eres la única persona que conozco a la que no le gusta comerse las papas así." Dijo sumergiendo otra patata, ofreciéndosela a su esposo. Este se la comió sin protestar.

"Eres la única persona que conozco a la que le gusta comer en McDonalds." Y justo estaba terminando la oración, cuando le cayó una patata embarrada de helado en el cristal de las gafas. Danny y Sam se echaron a reír.

"No esperen que llame a ninguno de mis hijos como ustedes." Murmuró Tucker, enfurruñado mientras limpiaba el cristal de sus gafas y sus amigos seguían riéndose de él.

"Para tener hijos, antes debes tener novia." Dijo Danny entre risas.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, no trabajas todo el día y en el último de los casos, Sam siempre estuvo loca por ti." Sus palabras se llenaron de cierto aire de malicia traviesa. "¡Auch!" Gritó porque Sam le alcanzó la espinilla con la punta del pie. "No sé porque te casaste con ella."

"Vamos Tuck, ambos saben que me aman." Dijo ella con un tono de voz chillona muy impropia de ella y esta vez, todos se echaron a reír. Lo cierto era que sí, él la amaba. Justo del mismo modo en que amaba al chico sentado junto a ella. Sus mejores amigos desde que podía recordar. Los únicos que a pesar de las constantes bromas sobre su afición a la tecnología, habían permanecido a su lado. Incluso lo apoyaron cuando tuvo la loca idea de permanecer en la alcaldía del pueblo siendo tan joven y habiendo tomado rumbos tan distintos. El tiempo los había reunido de nuevo y él no podía estar más agradecido con la vida. Y justo estaba mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, pensando en la alegría que sentía por saber que dentro de unos meses sus amigos se convertirían en padres, cuando el sonido del pánico colectivo se hizo presente fuera del restaurante, los tres miraron hacia afuera y el característico vaho azulado salió de entre los labios de su amigo.

"Tucker" Dijo Danny mirando en su dirección, sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de resolución.

"¡La tengo!" Contestó él y al segundo siguiente vio desaparecer a su amigo en el aire. Pero no solo a él, también a ella. "Mierda." Maldijo y estiró la mano para sujetar la de su amiga, pero sólo encontró aire. "¡Sam!" le llamó.

"¡Aquí arriba, Tucker!" escuchó tenuemente sobre el sonido de gente abandonando sus almuerzos sobre las mesas. Miró hacia arriba, pero de nuevo, se encontró con nada.

"¡Diablos Sam, eres invisible!" Reclamó, se subió a la mesa y se quitó la sudadera. "Ten, amárratela en la muñeca." Y le lanzó una de las mangas, rogando que no se hubiera vuelto intangible también. El aire la atrapó y dos segundos después sintió esas cosquillas en la nuca que le avisaban que ahora, él también era invisible. "Rayos, Sam. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos en este tipo de situaciones?" le reclamó a la nada, bajando con cuidado de la mesa, arrastrando el peso de su amiga, convertida ahora en la versión embarazada e invisible de un globo de desfile de Día de Acción de Gracias.

"Yo sólo soy la que siempre estuvo loca por Danny, ¿cuál es tu excusa?" habló la nada y él se rió.

"No te sueltes, o tu esposo me va a matar."

"Si me sueltas, soy yo la que lo hará. Y Sabes lo peligrosa que soy desde aquí arriba."

Un agridulce flashback atravesó su mente en ese momento y no pudo hacer más que sonreír y acelerar el paso, lleno de esa energía revitalizadora que sentía cuando era más joven. Tenían que salir de ahí y llegar al auto. Salieron del establecimiento después que toda la gente y el personal.

Afuera, la gente ya se había refugiado y no se veía nadie. Salieron con cuidado, y como acción refleja miraron hacia el techo del centro comercial, había unos cuantos agujeros en el techo y restos de cables colgando de los mismos, lo que podía significar sólo una cosa, Technnus.

Siempre le había causado una curiosidad tremenda ese fantasma, tanto poder sobre la tecnología era algo que siempre le había llamado como lo hacen las sirenas a los marineros. Pero estaba loco, y en cuanto a actualizaciones, estaba por debajo del nivel que él exigía. Aunque eso no lo hacía menos peligroso. No si llevaba más de 15 años yendo y viniendo de la zona fantasma con nuevos y más ridículos planes para apoderarse de toda la bendita tecnología, que para ser sinceros, mejoraba considerablemente día con día. Además…

"¡DANNY, NI CREAS QUE ME VAS A DEJAR SOLA CON ESTE BEBÉ, SI TE MUERES IRÉ POR TU TRASERO A LA ZONA FANTASMA, ASÍ QUE MÁS TE VALE TENER CUIDADO!" Gritó Sam hacia donde Danny peleaba con Technnus en el cielo justo cuando salieron al estacionamiento. Danny miró en la dirección de donde había provenido la voz, pero al no ver nada, le dio un momento de ventaja al fantasma que lo atacaba y salió volando hacía el espectacular más cercano.

"Bravo, Sam." Dijo Tucker aumentando la velocidad, a veces sus amigos podían ser muy impulsivos.

Llegaron al auto y de inmediato, Tucker ayudó a Sam a entrar al auto, lo que les llevo más de lo esperado, debido a la invisibilidad de ambos. Cuando Sam estuvo adentro, el auto también se hizo invisible. Tucker choco con la puerta del conductor al intentar entrar.

"Bien, hora de apagar los poderes de ese pequeño sobrino." Dijo emocionado, sobándose el puente de la nariz y oprimió varios botones en el tablero, esperando que fueran los correctos.

Poco a poco, el auto fue recobrando la visibilidad, después lo hizo él, y por último, lo hizo Sam.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" le preguntó Sam desde el asiento trasero con el ceño fruncido.

"Yo, salvándote el trasero, para variar." Le contestó él con una sonrisa.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." Le dijo ella señalándose todo el cuerpo.

"Danny, su madre y yo hemos estado trabajando en una tecnología que inhibe poderes de fantasma a voluntad. Acabas de ser la primera prueba que no fue en el cuerpo de Danny. Normalmente él se electrocuta." Dijo con una risita nerviosa al final de su oración.

"¡¿Y lo usaste en nosotros sin siquiera comentármelo?!" Ahora estaba molesta.

"Estaba un 95% seguro de que funcionaria en ti." Le dijo con una mirada de disculpa por el retrovisor. "En ustedes." Se corrigió.

"¡PUDISTE HABERNOS-!" Una mano invisible le cubrió la boca antes de que pudiera seguir gritando.

"Sam, sabes que al bebé le asustan los gritos." Dijo el aire antes de que Danny se hiciera visible. "Y Sabes que Tuck no tenía intención de lastimarlos. Tranquila." Ella abrió mucho los ojos por un momento, los puso en blanco y finalmente se relajó e inspiró profundamente.

"Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso." Le dijo Tucker con una sonrisa burlona. Danny sonrió.

"Tienes suerte de tener un amigo lindo, Tuck" dijo Sam. "¿Qué ridiculez quería Technnus esta vez?"

"Se enteró de lo que estamos haciendo con la tecnología que Tucker acaba de poner a prueba y estaba buscándome." Contestó Danny con el ceño fruncido y una mirada culpable. Pero rápidamente su expresión cambió y apareció en ella una sonrisa presumida. "Pero soy un esposo responsable y le partí la cara." Dijo mostrándoles el termo, que tenía una luz parpadeando, lo que significa que tenía un huésped dentro.

"Quiero un brazalete con esta tecnología. Para mañana." Dijo Sam.

"Sólo si llamas a tu bebé Tucker."


	7. Hiccups

Hola. Siento haber estado inactiva tanto tiempo, pero el bloqueo se agarro a mi como una garrapata. Espero poder actualizar mas seguido. Mientras eso pasa, disfruten de estos dos capitulos y dejenme sus Reviews, que aunque no los contesto todos, por falta de tiempo (y de internet), los leo con mucho cariño.

* * *

><p>"Danny, el bebé no deja de moverse." Gruñó ella entre los brazos de su esposo. Somnolienta y fastidiada a la vez. Los últimos días, el bebé se movía más de lo normal y sobre todo en las noches. Si no le molestara tanto, le parecería divertido que su futuro hijo prefiriera la noche que el día para moverse. Pero con cinco noches sin poder dormir bien, no había muchas cosas que le parecieran graciosas. "Háblale" volvió a gruñir y con trabajo se giró, para quedar de frente a él. Este se revolvió en su lugar, le sujeto el hinchado vientre entre las manos y comenzó a murmurar palabras irreconocibles, sin abrir siquiera los ojos. El bebé dejó de moverse al poco rato y se quedó dormido, igual que ella.<p>

Danny le golpeó el vientre con el puño. Pero no se sintió como un golpe fuerte. Danny volvió a golpearle el vientre y esta vez tenía una sonrisa oscura en la cara y largos colmillos. Y a pesar de que tampoco se sintió fuerte, este le dolió un poco más, pero la sensación fue extraña, más bien como una arcada, ¡de esas que tu cuerpo siente cuando estas a punto de vomi…!

Se despertó sobresaltada y volvió a sentir la arcada desde el centro de su cuerpo, se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago y una buena cantidad de ectoplasma en el balde que Danny le llevaba todas las noches por si acaso. Pero eso no alivió las arcadas. Sintió las manos de él rodearle la cintura para calmar las arcadas, pero fue inútil, cada 9 segundos volvía a sentir una.

"Sam, ¿Qué pasa?" la voz de Danny sonó llena de ansiedad al ver que la cara de su esposa estaba más blanca de lo que la hubiera visto nunca y eso entre penumbras.

"No sé. Es extraño." De nuevo. "Es como querer vomitar, pero..." De nuevo "Pero sin sentir alivio una vez que lo hago." De nuevo. "Viene de aquí" Y se señaló el vientre justo antes de sentirlo de nuevo. "Haz algo Danny, háblale, por favor." De nuevo.

"Tienes puesto el brazalete, ¿no?" le preguntó y ella levantó la muñeca para que el pudiera ver que si lo traía puesto. Se acercó mucho a su vientre y comenzó a tararearle lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"¿Defying Gravity? ¿Es en serio?" Ella le miró con exasperación mientras le invadía otra arcada.

"Eso es todo, nos vamos." Le dijo y la tomo en brazos.

"Danny, no puedo volar, estoy embarazada." Protestó pero la sensación no cedió. Así que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

"Nuevas noticias, tu bebé si vuela." Le dijo sujetándola por debajo de las rodillas con una mano mientras alcanzaba su teléfono con la otra. Marcó el segundo número de su marcado rápido y emprendió el vuelo. Al tercer timbre, alguien contestó al otro lado.

"¿Cielo?" La voz preocupada de su madre llenó el silencio.

"Mamá, algo le ocurre a Sam, la llevo en brazos al laboratorio. Prepara todo para un análisis de emergencia por favor."

"Claro cariño, mantén la calma."

"Te veo en 3 minutos." Colgó. "Tranquila Sam, ya casi llegamos."

"Este bebé va a estar castigado de por vida." Apenas pudo pronunciar entre arcadas.

"Lo dice la mujer que de adolescente seguía hasta el fin del mundo al niño revoltoso que se creía héroe, sin permiso de sus padres."

"No hubieras durado ni un minuto sin mí." Otra arcada, la sensación se hacía cada vez más familiar, pero no por eso menos incomoda. Cerró los ojos.

"Eso es un poco cierto." Le dijo con una media sonrisa atravesando el techo y media casa para llegar al sótano de sus padres. "Llegamos Sam."

"Siéntala aquí, Danny." Le ordenó su madre en pijama, con el cabello suelto y un poco alborotado, señalando la silla estilo dentista en un extremo del laboratorio. Su padre se encontraba frente a un monitor con el pijama sobre su traje de spandex naranja. Danny obedeció bajándola con cuidado. "¿Que sientes, linda?" le preguntó con delicadeza sin dejar de moverse, conectando y desconectando cables y oprimiendo botones.

"Algo como arcadas cada ciertos segundos." Maddie dejó de moverse.

"¿Te duelen?" le preguntó a centímetros de su cara, examinándola con cuidado.

"No, pero son muy molestas, me hicieron vomitar, pero no sentí alivio." La expresión de Maddie se relajó en un segundo y le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

"¿Y la sensación viene desde el vientre? ¿Como si le ocurriese al bebé?" Su sonrisa comenzó a irritar a Sam un poco. ¿Por qué no le decía de una vez que le estaba pasando si era obvio que lo sabía?

"Sí." Le contestó con el ceño fruncido. La sensación era más fastidiosa con el pasar del tiempo.

"¿Qué le ocurre, mamá? Sólo hasta ese momento Danny se atrevió a hablar.

"Tiene Hipo." Contesto su padre, levantándose del ordenador y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. "Junior tiene Hipo."

¿Hipo? ¿Eso era posible?

"¿Hipo? ¿Eso es posible?" Danny expresó sus dudas antes que ella, como siempre.

"Oh, cariño, sí que lo es. A ti te daba más hipo que a Jazz. Así que no me sorprende que se repita la historia. ¿Es la primera vez que lo sientes, Sam?" Ambos padres se quedaron perplejos.

"¿Cree que esta es la cara de una mujer que ha sentido hipo fetal en su vida?" Le contestó ella cubriéndose la boca porque las ganas de vomitar le volvieron.

"Ten, bebe esto." Se acercó Jack extendiéndole un vaso con agua.

"Sólo eso, ¿agua?" Preguntó Danny aun sin poder creerlo. Sam se bebió todo el vaso de agua de un tirón.

"Sip." Le contestaron sus padres al unísono.

"Eso lo calmara poco a poco." Maddie le tomó la mano a Sam y le dio un fuerte apretón. "Tranquila Sam, el brazalete funciona bien. Tu bebé sigue en muy buenas condiciones. Claro que sigue sin dejarnos ver si es niño o niña, pero… ya lo sabremos a su tiempo." Sonrió.

"Gracias, Maddie." Sam le regresó el vaso y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. "Esto es muy nuevo para mí." Danny se acercó a ella para sujetarle la otra mano.

"No te preocupes, Sam. De todas formas, Jack siempre me mantiene despierta en las noches con sus ronquidos." Le susurro divertida.

"Oí eso." Dijo el aludido con el ceño fruncido y todos soltaron una carcajada.

Cuando terminaron de reír Danny le murmuro algo en el oído a Sam y ella sonrió y asintió. La sensación era cada vez menos frecuente y de menos intensidad.

"Mamá, Papá, me alegra decirles que hemos decidido los nombres del bebé." Dijo Danny sintiéndose muy relajado aunque en el reloj marcaban las 4:21 de la mañana.

"Oh, Cariño, ya era hora." Le contestó su madre con entusiasmo juntando las palmas de las manos. Su esposo le paso el brazo por los hombros.

Danny y Sam se miraron y ella le animo a hablar a él con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, decidimos llamarle Amelia, si es niña."

"Amelia" Maddie probó el nombre en su boca, con una sonrisa mientras su esposo fruncía el ceño durante un segundo antes de recibir un leve codazo en las costillas.

"¿Amy?" se aventuró a preguntar él.

"SI, y antes de que comiences, papá, Sam te dirá como decidimos llamarle si es niño." Todos se quedaron en silencio.

"Decidimos," dijo y le invadió la última arcada. "Decidimos llamarle Jack." Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Y en un segundo, la cara de su suegro se ilumino como la de un niño en navidad y saltó en su dirección. "¡Wow, Wow! Bebé a bordo, ¡bebé a bordo!" dijo levantando ambas manos para frenarlo de lo que probablemente sería uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso asfixiantes. Pero él sólo cambio su dirección un poco y saltó sobre su hijo. Lo levantó en volandas, mientras le sacaba el aire.

"No saben lo feliz que me hacen." Dijo entre sollozos un poco ridículos en un hombre de su complexión. Y ella no pudo evitar reírse al ver la expresión de su marido y la mirada de fingida aflicción que le dedicó. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros. Maddie volvió a tomarla de la mano.

"Gracias cariño." Le dio un apretón de mano y la abrazó suavemente. "Aunque ahora no escucharemos el fin de esto." Dijo con una sonrisa mitad amable mitad fastidiada. Ambas miraron en dirección de sus esposos, que aun daban vueltas uno en los brazos del otro. La sonrisa no abandono sus rostros.

"Podemos llamarle Madeleine como segundo nombre." Dijo ella en un susurro que no supo de donde vino, apretándole la mano a Maddie. Los ojos de su suegra se llenaron de lágrimas discretas y volvió a abrazarla suavemente. "Oh, Sam." Los Fenton podían abrumarla demasiado con su amor por el contacto humano. Pero después de tratar con ellos tanto tiempo, había llegado a acostumbrarse. El Hipo de Amy se había ido.


End file.
